Corpse Party: The New Kids
by Averon The Awesome
Summary: Though their already dead, the spirits of Heavenly Host Elementary School are slowly deteriorating. They need new vengeful spirits before they leave this and their own world, and they may have found them. Rated T for blood and death.
1. Introduction

**Well, I watched Cry do a video where he played this game, so I thought: What if the ghosts eventually died, and then they needed other vengeful spirits to take over for them? Well, I'ma tell you EXACTLY what would happen!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Corpse Party. Honestly, I don't know who does. And I'm to lazy to look them up, so you can look it up yourself.**

"These kids seem vengeful enough."

"Yes, but will they accept the responsibility?"

"Let's watch further. Maybe they'll use the charm so we don't have to bring them here ourselves."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" A young girl no more than 10 asked her friends.

"I told you, my sister said to try this stupid charm with my friends." A boy told her. "Look, it's just a paper doll! What's so magic about it?!" He held up the charm, waving it through the air.

A Japanese girl watched the doll fly through the air, making her angrier by the second. "You shouldn't abuse it, Riley." she said as she plucked it from his hands.

"What do you know Lin?!" Riley yelled at the girl.

The three other kids watched their friends fight. The twin brothers watched intently for some unknown reason, and the other girl walked between her friends and slapped them.

"If we're friends, why are we fighting?" She questioned, looking each of them in the eye. They all cringed when her eyes met theirs, and visible shivers ran down their backs. She turned to Riley and held out her hand.

"Give me the doll." She commanded.

Riley raised an eyebrow, but handed her the doll. "Don't really know what you'd want with it Anna." he said.

Anna looked at the charm, then smiled. "Sachiko Ever After." She said.

Riley's eyes widened. "How'd you know?" he asked.

"My cousin said she read about it on a Japanese blog." Anna explained. "That's probably why Lin wants to take it seriously. Right Lin?"

Lin nodded. "Japanese charms are very specific. First, we each take hold of the doll. Make sure you have a strong hold, and don't let go! Next, since there are five of us here, we each need to say 'Sachiko, we beg of you,' five times in our head. Finally, we pull on the paper doll until it tears into five pieces. If we do it right, we'll be friends forever!"

"Seems simple enough." Riley said sarcastically. Lin glared at him.

"Kay then, let's start!" Anna smiled. She held out the doll, taking the head as her piece. Her friends each grabbed their own limb, smiling at the thought of being friends forever.

_Sachiko, __we beg of you,_ Anna thought.

_Sachiko, we beg of you,_ Lin thought.

_Sachiko, we beg of you,_ Jacob thought.

_Sachiko, we beg of you,_ Gabe thought.

_Sachiko, we beg of you,_ Riley thought.

"Now pull!" Anna yelled.

The kids pulled on the paper limbs, eventually tearing them apart. The kids smiled at each other.

Then the ground started to shake. Chairs and desks started to fall over, and the kids screamed as they reached for each other. Jason and Gabe grabbed each other, not wanting to be separated. Anna and Lin tried to reach each other, but the ground gave way beneath Anna's feet. Riley just stood there, watching his friends fall one by one through the rabidly deteriorating floor until he, too, fell.

**So far, I'ma likin dis chapter! And guess what? The only way to keep these kids alive is by REVIEWS! Of course, SOME have to live, so I'ma leave you wondering. What, you though I'd let YOU decide?! HECK no! I may be a very kind (And awesome! Don't forget awesome!) Averon, some things are already set in stone. See yas next chapter!**


	2. Meet The Ghost!

**Seriously guys, I lurve dis story! I hopes you guys lurve it too!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Corpse Party, Sachiko would probably kill me for lying.**

"They're here!"

"Finally! I thought they'd never come!"

"Let's go greet them!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Riley woke with a sharp pain in his head. He slowly sat up, then lay back down when his head started pounding. he guessed that something must have hit his head in the earthquake. But he still faintly remembered the sight of his friends, falling through the floor to their...

_No,_ Riley thought. _They couldn't have. If they did, I would've, too._

Riley finally got up, grabbing his head. Every few inches, the throbbing would worsen twofold. Riley almost wanted to collapse again, but the sound of someone frantically pacing made him turn towards the source.

"Jason?" he asked.

Jason stopped pacing and turned to Riley. He practically ran to him, enveloping him in a hug.

"Riley! Thank goodness you're here! Have you seen Gabe? I didn't find him when I woke up, and I _hate_ being without him! I saw you, but you were unconscious! I thought you were dead! And then I thought-!" He stopped as Riley slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Dude," Riley said. "you talk a LOT without your twin."

Jason nodded.

"Look, all we have to do is leave the room and look for Gabe, okay?" he asked the twin.

Jason shook his head furiously.

Riley was surprised. "Why not?" He asked.

Jason licked his hand, making him retract it. Riley shook of the saliva, half glaring at his friend.

"I already looked outside." Jason said, shivering. "There was somebody out there."

"Really?!" Riley asked. "Did you talk to them? Maybe they know where we are!" Riley headed to the door.

"No! Wait!" Jason pleaded.

But Riley had already opened the door.

Someone _was_ outside, and they were still there. But Jason never said they were alive. A boy about three years younger than themselves (they were both eleven) stood before them, a ghostly glow around his features. Jason shielded his eyes, but Riley just stared at him.

"My name is Ryou." The ghost said.

"Riley." Riley replied.

Ryou nodded. He held out his hand. "Come with me Riley. I want to show you something."

Riley stared at the child, then at his hand. He slowly reached for it...

"NO!" Jason yelled as he slammed the door in Ryou's face. A screech could be heard from the other side. A slight rumble shook the school, and then all was quiet again.

Riley stared at the door, seemingly unphased by the slam and the shake. Jason saw that his eyes looked glazed over. He grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

"Riley!" He shouted. "Snap out of it!"

Riley blinked, returning his eyes to normal. He pushed Jason out of the way and opened the door again. This time, there was nothing in the hallway.

"I thought you said someone was out here." Riley said. "I guess they left." He turned to the twin. "Let's go then!" And with that, he walked out the door.

Jason stared after his friend. He wondered how he didn't remember what happened mere minutes before. Maybe the ghost did something. He ran after his friend, catching some words in the corner of his eye.

Heavenly Host Elementary School

**Well that was interesting! And maybe slightly confusing. Of well. The point of view will shift every so often. I'll leave you with this chapter to play around with whilst i work on my other stories. G'bye!**


End file.
